


clasp your hands around mine

by middledumpling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Rose Weasley is a Good Wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middledumpling/pseuds/middledumpling
Summary: "What are you doing, moping around here?" Rose asks, curious. "Weren't you supposed to go on a date with Albus to Hogsmeade today?""It wasn't a date," Scorpius says petulantly.





	clasp your hands around mine

Scorpius is examining the pattern of the rug in the Gryffindor common room and contemplating the state of his life when he feels a socked foot prodding him in the stomach. Familiar red curls swim into his vision when he looks up, obstructing his view of the ceiling.

"What are you doing, moping around here?" Rose asks, curious. "It's a Saturday."

"Nothing," Scorpius grumbles.

There's a thoughtful pause. "Weren't you supposed to go on a date with Albus to Hogsmeade today?"

"It wasn't a _date_ ," he says petulantly, then turns away. 

"Sure, it wasn't. Albus just cornered you before Potions to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him alone," she says, rolling her eyes at him. "Why don't you get up and do something useful, like your homework or something."

"I've finished it all," he says, willing his face to stop burning.

"Exploding snaps?"

"I'm not looking to get my eyebrows burned off today, Rose."

Rose huffs out an exasperated sigh at him. "Quidditch?"

"Not in the mood," Scorpius says shortly. 

"Well, you can't just lay in the middle of the common room all day sulking like a stood-up girlfriend! Come on, get up. We're leaving."

Rose heaves Scorpius onto his feet, leading him out the Fat Lady's portrait ("Have fun dears!") and down the winding staircases.

"Where are we going?" he asks, but allows himself to be tugged along without a fuss.

"To Hogsmeade, of course!"

...

They wind up at a tailor's store, of all places.

Scorpius stares wistfully out the shop windows, his dreams of gorging himself silly on chocolate and butter beer flying away before his eyes. He really should've known better. Rose chats with the shop owner about the latest fashions and the various colours, patterns, and fabrics that are currently in style. For lack of anything better to do, Scorpius meanders around the store, examining the brightly coloured fabrics and threads. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a brilliant green fabric. Scorpius wanders over and runs his hands over it, a tiny smile curling at the corners of his lips.

"Really, Scor?" Rose comments, peering over his shoulder. She raises a single eyebrow at him.

Scorpius drops the fabric and flushes a bright red. "Shut up," he says. "If you're done here, let's go."

Rose smiles smugly at him as they make their to the door. "When are you and Albus going to stop dancing around each other?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, walking faster.

"You can hide from me, but you can't hide from the truth!" Rose shouts to his retreating back. The door shuts behind him along with the rest of her statement. 

...

They return just before dinner time, but head straight for the library instead of the Great Hall. Scorpius' eyes land on a figure slumped on the table, and his eyes soften.

"Albus," he says, shaking him gently. "Albus. Wake up."

Albus' eyes flutter and he groans, tucking his head further into his arms. "Don't wanna," he mumbles. Rose joins them then, rolling her eyes and giving his chair a good kick. Albus yelps and clings to the table as his seat wobbles precariously. Scorpius stares at her disapprovingly.

"I don't have time for your married couple act," she says. "Come on, I'm hungry."

The two of them sputter disbelievingly at her. Albus scrambles to gather his books, and then hurries out the door after her, Scorpius right on his heels. Up ahead, Rose's back is already disappearing from view as she catches up with a group of girls she's friendly with. The two boys end up falling into place beside each other as they near the Great Hall.

"How was studying?" Scorpius asks.

"Miserable. I don't even know how long I was sleeping," Albus bemoans. He hesitates, then offers Scorpius an apologetic look. "Sorry I cancelled our plans for today. I know you were looking forward to Honeydukes."

Scorpius smiles gently at that, and he finds he can't bring it in himself to be mad anymore. "That's okay," he says. "I ended up going to Hogsmeade today anyways."

"Oh?" Albus tilts his head. "With who?"

"Just with Rose," he says. "She insisted on dragging me out."

Albus' face flickers with some unnamed emotion. "And how was that?" he asks. "Didn't you used to have a crush on her?"

Scorpius coughs, and goes red. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again," he hisses. 

Albus doesn't continue teasing him, like he usually would. Instead, he stops walking entirely. The entrance of the Great Hall stretches just before them, warm and bright and full of chatter, but it feels distant from where they stand. Scorpius' stomach twists nervously and he's absolutely sure that does not want to hear what Albus has to say right now. 

"Don't panic, but I need to talk to you," Albus says, finally.

Scorpius panics.

"I think I hear Rose calling me," Scorpius says loudly. He slips into the Great Hall without another word, never more glad for the fact that they were in different houses.

...

Scorpius wakes up in the middle of the night to something constricting his chest. For a moment, he feels something akin to panic and kicks out blindly, shoving the attacker off of him.

"Oof," a voice wheezes.

Scorpius sits up and peers over the side of the bed. "Albus?" he asks.

Albus Potter's dark messy hair pops into view and Scorpius slumps down in relief and exasperation. "Don't _do_ that to me! What if I hexed you by accident?"

Albus shrugs a casual shoulder, and then crawls back onto the bed and under the covers with him. Scorpius scoots aside to make some room for his friend. He watches as Albus steals the blanket, bundling them around himself until he resembles a lumpy flobberworm.

Scorpius regards his form distastefully. "So why are you here?" he asks. "I don't even want to know how you got in."

Albus glares accusingly at him. "You were avoiding me after dinner time today. Just listen to me, okay? You don't need to say anything"

Scorpius nods slowly.

Albus drops his gaze, and Scorpius doesn't know whether to be relieved or not. "Look," he starts falteringly, "I—think it's easier if I say it outright. The truth is… I really like you. I think I might love you," he confesses. "But, I don't expect anything from you. This doesn't change anything between us. I hope it doesn't."

Scorpius' heart pounds furiously in his chest. "I think you can expect a little from me," he manages.

Albus glances up at him. "... and what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I really like you too," Scorpius manages. He feels his ears burn even as Albus' eyes light up. "Go out with me?"

* * *

Rose meets them both at the Gryffindor table in the morning and eyes their entwined hands under the table.

"Finally," she says, taking a seat.

Both of them just laugh at her and tighten their grips.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and edited! Slowly moving my ffnet stories over to this account


End file.
